This new crabapple variety originated as a seedling of unknown parentage which I discovered in my nursery during the summer of 1979 and which I particularly noted, from about three thousand other Sargent crabapple trees growing in my nursery, because of its vigorous growth and reddish green leaves and a growth habit that was extremely horizontal, unlike any other crabapple tree that I know of. Because of its vigorous and low spreading growth habit, I propagated this discovery tree by budding in 1979 with very satisfactory results at my nursery at Vincennes, Ind., and further propagation of this new variety in the same manner shows that its novel characteristics will hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.
A row of first budded trees of this new crabapple variety now average about six to eight feet high, each with a spread of about twelve feet. The bark of this new tree is of a reddish color, similar in appearance to that of a cherry tree.